


[Podfic] On A Loop

by bagofthumbs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofthumbs/pseuds/bagofthumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of "On A Loop", by prettyvk</p>
<p>Short scene in the Ink Your Name 'verse, post wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] On A Loop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On A Loop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525020) by [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/pseuds/prettyvk). 



This is a podfic of the sixth part of prettyvk's Ink Your Name 'verse, which if you haven't read it, is simply marvelous.

Another short bit of sweet fluff. They are so in love.

This can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hi47nf07r0l0qh2/on_a_loop.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4dw7irs5pc1hxbl/on_a_loop.mp3)
  * On Audiofic: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/on-loop)



Length: 5 minutes  
Size: 4.57 MB

As always, many thanks to prettyvk for this 'verse and giving me permission to create this work.


End file.
